Kai Amataro
agent/Scientist |homeworld = Earth |species = Human |series = Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build |first = Lap 019: Enter Foundation X |actor = Sho Hirano }} 1= |-| 2= has been stymied by not just Kamen Riders, but with the help of these " "You... You're with , aren't you?!" "What of it?" "Where is What did you do to my partner?" "I have no idea who is this Speedor you're talking about. And I forgot when was the last time we went into the .|Kai being confronted by for the first time.|Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} |-| 3= |-| is a member of and the main antagonist of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build. History TBA Personality 1= , give up on the who left you. Feel no guilt for leaving your friends in the other world behind. If one of you could find the will to be ruthless, then you'd be freed from all your stress in an instant.|Kai convincing the Go-Ongers to give up searching for their partners and their former teammate.|Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} |-| 2= describing the extent of Kai's goals of controlling the .|Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} Kai is a cold, misogynistic, heartless and arrogant man who believes the concept of friendship between humans and mechanical lifeforms as obsolete, to the point refuting to the of their bonds with their . The extent of his lack of empathy is so great that he is despised by the Go-Ongers, Kamen Riders, , the deceased Gaiark Pollution Ministers, and even the . As a member of Foundation X, in addition to his stoic and emotionless personality, he maintains a calm and civil exterior. He also suffers a massive God complex and an over-inflated opinion of himself. Kai is quick to lose his cool whenever his plans are being foiled, to the point he promises the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders that he will destroy everything they love should they cross with him again. The full extent of his demented and twisted nature becomes more highlighted as the story progresses. Not only he intends to recreate all the in his own liking, he also finds happiness at the pain, sorrow and despair he inflicts on others - humans and otherworldly beings alike; he is even labeled by Goro Izumi a psychopath due to his tendency of taking sadistic joy in making people suffer. In addition, Kai is unfettered and self-destructive, he will go as far to sacrifice his own humanity to achieve his ambition of becoming a god, to that end, he experimented himself with and injected himself with Amazonz cells (especially the Sigma-type) to make himself immortal. Forms is the basic body of the Kaiser with no s attached. Though typically bypassed altogether in the transformation to Remocon Bro's, it is briefly seen during the transformation to the combined Hell Bro's. - Hell Bro's= Hell Bro's Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 41.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 50.6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.4 sec. is the fusion of Engine Bro's and Remocon Bro's, transformed into by inserting the Gear Engine or Gear Remocon into the Nebulasteam Gun, then removing it and inserting the other gear before pulling the trigger. As Hell Bro's is a fusion of both Kaisers, Hell Bro's stats are higher than even Kamen Rider Rogue, with speed being similar to Build's Hazard Forms and average jumping power. Hell Bro's has 3 different finishers: *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** '|ファンキーフィニッシュ|Fankī Finisshu}}: Hell Bro's channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' ** '|ファンキーアタック|Fankī Atakku}} Hell channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebulasteam Rifle finisher: ** '|ファンキーショット|Fankī Shotto}}: Hell channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kai is portrayed by |平野 紫耀|Hirano Shō}}. As Hell Bro's, his suit actor is |今井 靖彦|Imai Yasuhiko}} Etymology His surname means "the eldest son of the heavens". While his given name translates to "solution". Notes TBA See also * at